I Cried
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: A tad of angst at the end. A Takari songfic with Joey McIntyre's 'I cried.' TK and Kari's love is put to the test.


**I Cried**

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Joey McIntyre, now matter how much I wished I did. 

Kari didn't expect an answer.  Her chances were one in   She just wanted to give it a shot.  What would it hurt?  She had a great talent with photography and this was a good opportunity to progress in it.

"Oh, what the heck," she said to herself and filled out the raffle slip.  

"Kari, what're doing?" Tai asked, his arms laden with bags.  The two siblings were with their mother at the mall for a shopping trip.   He needed a new pair of cleats but his mother bought a bunch of other things.  

"Just, um, filling this raffle out," she said coyly.  

He looked over the board.  "Are you sure you read the small print at the bottom of this thing?" He demanded.

"Yes," she groaned, "big brother, I've read everything.  This is a good opportunity and I'll get a good scholarship and $1000 in cash."

"Hot dang!" Tai exclaimed, dropping the articles.  "I'll fill out one too!  Gimme six!"

"But Tai--" Kari giggled, "you don't know anything about photography!"

"Oh sure, I do," Tai muttered, filling out his name, "how hard can it be?  Just point and click…" he came to a part of the slip that he wasn't able to understand, "what's the difference between f2 aperture and an f16?  What do they mean by 'depth of field'?  Is that how far the soccer ball can go?"

"Tai--you're just as bad as Davis," she told him, rolling her eyes as she dropped her slip in the box.  "Well, I see where he gets it!"  She let out a throaty chuckle.

"Hey!" Tai shouted, "That's not funny!"

Kari turned and ran away before Tai could stop her.

"Kari, come back here!  At least help me carry this stuff!  Oh, man, all I needed was just a pair of cleats!  We don't need all this!"

*****

_Do you remember  
How we'd hold each other tight?  
It was all I had  
To get me through the night.  
I can't believe that you are gone.  
Everything right, it all went wrong._

**Next Day**

Kari smiled as TK pulled her into his arms when he picked her up for their perhaps their tenth date since they've known each other.  School had just let out for the summer and Kari and TK were going to be sophomores.  

"I've missed you," TK said.

"We just talked on the phone yesterday!" she said.

"It's not the same."

Kari laughed as he let her go, "I guess that's one thing you like about school," she teased, "We got to see each other every day _and_ we had so many classes together."

"Yeah," TK said.  "Davis is still mad at me for that.  How was _I _supposed to know we'd get the same classes?  I just hope that it'll be the same for this year."

"That'd be awesome," Kari said.  

"Ready to go?" he asked, his arm around her as he opened the door for her.  

"You bet," she replied, "let's go."

For their date, they went to the zoo.  It was like a Digiworld on Earth and they went there often. TK knew she loved taking pictures and animals were one of the main things she liked taking pictures of.  Kari took tons of pictures and TK made more-than-plenty funny animal faces.  They came to a lion and TK said something about how it looked like SaberLeomon.

Kari held on to TK's hand as they walked on.  They passed some gorillas and TK was unfortunately standing too close the edge and became a victim.  The gorilla took his hat and Kari's quick finger got enough shots of it.

"OH no!  My hat!" He shouted, trying to get over the wall.  "Come here, you big fur ball!  Give that back!"

"I got it all on film too," Kari giggled.

"Kari, help me!" he insisted.  "Oh no, don't sit on it! Bad gorilla!  Bad, bad!"

"Oh, TK, you've got five like it!" she told him, grabbing his arm.

"I know but that was my favorite one," he groaned.

The gorilla now put TK's hat on its own head and TK decided to give up.

"Oh…keep it," TK muttered,  "Kari, remind me not to wear a hat the next time we go to the zoo."

TK kept a far distance from animal cages from then on. They walked around, hand in hand and ate ice cream cones and time-to-time they would offer a bite of their own to each other after they had hotdogs and pop.  After their time to the zoo, TK took Kari to the beach.

"TK, you know I hate the beach," she muttered.

"Hey, don't worry," he said, kissed her cheek, "if you happen to be transported somewhere weird, I'll be right beside ya."  
That took whatever insecurities Kari had of the beach away.  She smiled.  "Thanks, TK."  She glanced at the water and the sun was now setting down on it.  It was beautiful.  "And I've got some film left.  We can take some pictures of the water."

"See?" He asked.  "The beach isn't so bad."  

He got out of the jeep and opened her door for her and hugged her.  Kari hugged back.  After hold each other for a moment, he kissed her forehead and insisted that she take her shoes off.  They took off their shoes and placed them on the hood of his jeep and they walked barefoot on the sand and shallow end of the water, the water just hitting over their toes and going back and forth.  

Kari let out a sigh and TK squeezed her hand in concern.

"What's wrong?" he questioned.

"Oh, nothing," she replied, glancing up at him and down to her toes in the sand, which she wiggled.  "I guess the beach can be really fun and romantic when you're not suddenly transported to the world of a negative photograph."

"I know," he said.  "Hey, let's get a few pictures."

"Okay," she said and took a few shots of the water and a shell they found. 

 TK picked it up and held it to his ear to hear the waves of the ocean.  Just as Kari took the picture of him dowing this, a crab clipped his ear.

"Ow!  Ow!" he shouted, waving his head to make the crab let go of his ear.  "Getitoff! Getitoff!  Ow! Goshithurts!"

Kari however, was laughing.  She was taking to much pleasure of her date, boyfrie3nd and best friend being in pain than to hurt him.

"Kari, it's not funny!" he insisted.

"S-sorry!" she mumbled, trying to catch her breath.  

"I'm not having a good day!" he exclaimed.

Kari walked up to him and yanked the crab off his ear.

"OWW!"

"Better?" she asked.

"I could probably wear an earring now," he mumbled; touching the wound on his ear.

Kari hugged him.  "Poor T.K."

"Yes, poor TK."  He muttered, putting his arms around her waist.  "The guy who lost his hat to a gorilla and got his ear nearly cut off by a crab all in one day."  

_Do you remember  
How we kissed?  
You said you never felt like this.  
I guess I thought it'd never end.  
You know that you were my best friend._

"Well, at least we had a little bit of fun today," she said, looking on the bright side with a smile on her face.  "We went to the zoo, had some hot dogs and ice cream, went to the beach and--"

"Kari?" TK said.

"Yeah?"

"The best part of today was being with you," he told her and before Kari could blush and say something thoughtful in return, TK kissed her.  Kari blinked in surprise, but it wasn't the first time they had kissed. The way TK kissed her was amazing.  She could not explain the way it made her feel. It just made her feel so warm inside.  Nothing could compare to it.  She felt TK tighten his arms around her waist and she held her fingers in his thick blond hair.  After lack of air, they pulled away, crimson eyes looking into azure ones.

Kari smiled, "I never felt that way before."

"That makes two of us," he said.  "How about one more picture before we go?"

"Okay, just don't put a shell next to your ear this time," she warned him.

"Don't worry, I won't that again for a while," he said.  "Let's get one of us."

"Dang!" she hissed.

"What?"

"I don't have a tripod!" she grunted.

"Kari," he said, "you don't need it, here."  He pulled her to the side of him and took her camera.  He held it out in front of them.  "Smile."

"But TK--"

"Smile!"

Kari smiled questionably and TK grinned as he pressed the click button.  The flash left him blinking.

"I see you've gotten a new flash," he said, rubbing his eyes,

 "I tried to warn you," she told him.

"I'd better get you home," he said.

"Just one more minute," she said and looked at the sunset.  She held up the camera.  "This will make a beautiful picture!" She took a picture of the sunset and TK jumped in front of her camera just as she took the shot.  "Hey!"

"Couldn't resist," he said.

Kari smiled and hit him playfully on the shoulder.  Then he took her home.

"I had a great time today, TK," Kari said as he walked her to the door.  "Anytime with you is a great time."

"Same here," TK smiled.  "Okay if I call you later?"

"Of course it is!" she laughed.  

"Okay, I will."

"You'd better."

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.  Reluctantly, TK walked back to his jeep and drove waved goodbye. Kari waved back and went inside.  She let out a big sigh and Tai was standing in front of her with a big grin on his face and his arms folded.  Kari raised an eyebrow.

"What's so funny, Tai?" she demanded.

"You do that every time you come home from a date with TK," he began, "and you've known him how long?  Come on, Kari--"

"Tai, don't even go there because you fainted when you got home from your first date with Sora!" she shouted, trying to keep from laughing.  "I had you carry you to your room!"

Tai stood with a shocked expression on his face.  He let out some guttural sounds and finally, his face beet red he screeched, "that's not true, Kari!  How dare you say that? What kind of sister are you?"

"One of a kind!" she replied with a chortle.  

"KARI!" Tai bellowed and he chased his younger sister to tickle her until she apologized.

****

**One Week Later**

"Kari, it's for you," Tai called, covering the speaker-part of the phone with his palm, "Hurry! I need to call Sora!"

"I'm coming," she said, "is it TK?"

"No," he replied, handing it to her and leaving for his room.

"Hello?" Kari said.

"Hello, Miss Kari Kamiya? Congratulations, you've won the raffle!"

Kari couldn't believe it. She stood in surprise as the voice on the other end explained everything.  She had forgotten she even filled the raffle ticket out.  She didn't expect to win.  It was like a dream come true!  "YEESSS! I WON!"

"You won what?!" Tai demanded.

"I WON! I WON!" Kari exclaimed, dancing with the phone still in her hand.

"Miss Kamiya?"

"Huh?  OH, yes, I'm still here?  Oh, good, you will send information in the mail.  Right, good, yes, thank you!  Thank you!"  She hung up and hugged Tai.  "I won Tai, I won!"

"You won what?"

"The raffle!  Remember?  I'll tour Japan and France, Hawaii--oh, I have to go pack!"

"When is this whole thing anyway?"

"Next Monday, why?" 

"Does TK know about this?"

"Oh, I've forgot!" she shouted.  "I'd better go and tell him now!"  She rushed to his house and hugged his mother when she answered. "Hello Miss Takashi!"

"Um, hello, Kari." She said, surprised by her friendly greeting.

 "Is TK here?" she let her go.  "It's very important that I speak to him!"

"Yes, he is," she said and let her come in.  "TK, Kari's here to see you!"  TK came out of his room and his mother went back to finish the article she was working on.

"Kari, hey!" he exclaimed, "What brings you by?"

She grabbed his hand, "You won't believe the news! 

"What news?"

"I've won a raffle contest! Starting next week I'll be working with professional photophaphers from all over Japan, Europe and the states!  Can you believe it?"

TK smiled, "That's great, Kari.  How long is this thing?"

"The whole summer!" she exclaimed.

"The summer?" he mumbled as his heart began to sink.

"Yeah!  All summer I'll be traveling, going to school, making tons of money and--" she stopped.  "Oh no! What have I done?"

"Huh?"

"Our anniversary is 2 weeks after I leave!" she put her hands on her face.  "Oh, I've made a horrible mistake! I'll have to write to the contest and tell them I can't make it!"

"Don't you dare!" he bellowed.

"What?" she asked, surprised by his outburst.

TK swallowed his fear and disappointment of not seeing Kari for the whole summer and talked her into going. 

"Kari, this is an awesome opportunity!  You've got to go!" he told her.  "You have great talent.  You'll be working with the pros and even become one yourself!"  He put his hands around her arms. "You can't pass this up. You should go."

"But, what about our anniversary?  Maybe I can leave after it."  She said, "and come back early for the anniversary of Myotismon's destruction."

"No, it's all right.  We can just celebrate it when you get back.  I don't want you to miss a thing."

"Be honest, TK," she insisted, "You really don't want me to go, do you?  I've should have known better than to fill that stupid raffle ticket out.  I didn't expect to win."

"But you have, because you deserve it more than anyone."  He assured her.  "I want you to go. This is a one in a million chance."

"Actually, the ticket said one in a thousand."

"It doesn't matter," he told her.  "It's just for the summer.  Not for the next five years. Come on, Kari, go for it!"

She sighed.  "You sure it doesn't bother you?"

"No, I'm happy for you.  I'll look around for some writing scholarships," he shrugged.  "Maybe I'll meet some big-hit writers or something."

Kari's eyes watered and she flung her arms around her boyfriend in complete devotion.  "Oh, TK! You're the best! Thank you! Thank you!  You don't know how much this means to me!"

"I think I've got an idea," he whispered, hugging her tight as he felt his own tears come to his eyes.  'Just as much as you mean to me.'

_I cried - and I don't care who knows it.  
I cried - I ain't too proud to show it.  
I cried - when you said goodbye_

*****

**The Big Day**

Everyone came to see Kari off besides Joe and Izzy and of course Mimi who was in New York.  Joe had a test and Izzy was out of town on some project but he wished Kari, _"My deepest apologizes and a prodigious experience."_

"Please tell me again why you're going?" Davis pleaded.

"Because it's a once in a lifetime opportunity, stupid!" Yolei snapped.

"You're not Kari!" he muttered to Yolei and looked back at Kari imploringly. "Can't I come with you?  I don't take up too much room!  I'll carry all your stuff for you!"

"No thanks, Davis," Kari said, "I've got it handled."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Good luck, Kari," Yolei wished.  "Send me some pictures of any hot guys, okay?"

"I'm telling Izzy you said that," Cody frowned.

"Did I say 'hot guys?'" she asked, "I meant 'hot buys' I mean, as in, souvenirs."

"Nice save," Sora said.

Cody smiled and wished Kari a good trip.

"I want you go call me as soon as you get there, okay?" Tai demanded, "and if anyone gives you trouble, give me a buzz and your big brother will be there ASAP!"

"I'll be fine, Tai, really," Kari said and hugged him.  "Relax."

"I can't believe my baby sister is going to be away from home for the whole summer!" he exclaimed.  "It's just not right!"

"Oh come on, Tai," Matt said, "It can't be any worse than the Digiworld."

"Speak for yourself, Matt!" he snapped, jumping back.  "You don't know what it's like!"

"I have a younger brother too, or don't you remember how much I feared about TK's safety?"

"Maaat," TK began.

Sora rolled her eyes.  "Tai, come on."

"It's different with a younger sister!" Tai yelled.  "Kari's more vulnerable and innocent. Someone could easily mug her, or break into her hotel or, or take advantage of her or--"

"I can take care of myself," Kari insisted before Tai could go on.  "I should get on the plane now."

Tai gave her another hug and was a bit reluctant to let go.

"Um, Tai--let go."

"Oh, sorry."

"Yeah, Tai!" Davis exclaimed, "we all want to say goodbye to Kari _sometime_ before she leaves!"  He hugged her goodbye and asked if she could take any pictures of professional soccer players if she got the chance.  After a few more hugs and other goodbyes, she came to TK.

"Well, goodbye," she said, her voice stiff.  "I'll write you all the time and send you tons of pictures, okay?"

"Sounds good," he replied softly.  TK couldn't keep a straight face anymore.  His lip trembled, his eyes watered and his arms pulled her to him rigidly.  

"Oh no, he's crying," Davis muttered.

"Shut up!" Yolei hissed.

TK held her for an eternity as he cried.  Kari stood motionless and patted his back, trying to think of something to put a smile on his face but nothing came to mind.  Finally, he swallowed, kissed her cheek and pulled back, his eyes red and he wiped his eyes.  "Have a great time.  I'll miss you, Kari."

"I'll miss you too," she whispered, sniffling.  Kari stepped back to the plane and waved to her friends, boyfriend and brother.  "Bye, everyone!"

They shouted their goodbyes, but TK was still trying to contain himself.  He solemnly waved back and she was gone.  

'Bye Kari,' TK send mentally.

'Bye, TK.'

_I wonder  
If you ever think of me.  
Or am I just another distant memory.  
And after all that we've been through  
It's just so hard  
To give up on you_

Everyone looked at TK, some in surprise, satisfaction, and concern.  Yolei walked up to him and started to rub his back.

"Don't worry, TK," she said, "she'll be back at the end of this summer.  It will fly right by.  You'll see."

"Will it?" he muttered under his breath so she didn't catch.  He looked up at the others.  Davis was snickering behind his hand. Cody was looking at Davis like he'd hit him over the head with his kendo stick if he had it. Tai was somehow looking impressed and disappointed at the same time.  Sora's expression was unreadable.  Matt looked kind of embarrassed.

"What are you all staring at?" TK demanded, sniffing as he wiped his eyes again.  "Haven't you seen a guy cry before?"

"Well," Cody began, "I guess…"

Matt groaned irritably.  "TK, listen."

"Oh, please, Matt," he muttered, "I know I'm just a big cry baby.  You should be used to that by now."

"That's not what I was going to say---" Matt grumbled.

"Matt, come on," Sora whispered.  

"Yeah," Davis said, "saying goodbye to Kari was hard to do.  I nearly cried myself.  She's going to have so much fun going around the world and I'll be stuck here in soccer camp and--Oh, Kari--why did you have to go?  I need to be alone!" He went to the window and watched Kari's plane take off.

TK sighed and walked away.  He couldn't bear to watch Kari's plane take off and see her leave.  He had to be alone, someplace where they had memories.  Tears blurred his vision, which was good since he couldn't see the people gawking at him oddly or snickering.  He went to the zoo, the movies, everywhere they had their dates.

He sat in 'their booth' at their favorite restaurant. They went there so many times that the owner and all the wait staff knew them and would get in a fight to serve them.  They even had their favorite orders waiting for them sometimes.

"Hi, TK!" One of the waitresses said.  "Here alone?  Is Kari in the ladies' room?"

TK shook his head.  "She won this raffle contest."  He sighed.  "I won't get to see her again until the end of the summer."

"Oh no," she muttered, noticing his sorrowful expression.  "That's awful!" she turned around and shouted to a guy behind the counter.  "Hey, Mac! A double fudge sundae with everything on it!  And for Pete's sake, move!  It's for TK and boy he needs it bad!"

"Um, thanks, Sue."  TK muttered.

"No problem, honey."

TK didn't think he needed the ice cream, but it seemed to make him feel better.  He ate it as if there were no tomorrow.  He pushed the dish to the side and asked Sue for another.

_I cried - and I don't care who knows it.  
I cried - I ain't too proud to show it.  
I cried - when you said goodbye._

After 3 sundaes and listening to Sue's "there, there, there, there," TK went to the beach and waited for the sun to set.  He thought about his life and about Kari and now how it's going to be now that she won't be in it.  He threw a rock into the water.

"It's just not the same without Kari," he moaned and broke down to cry again.

In Hawaii, Kari was in a dark room developing some prints.  She placed a blank 5x7 sheet in a tub of developer and the image came to view.  It was the picture she took of the sunset when TK suddenly jumped in front of her.  She wasn't sure why she decided to develop that picture and it didn't make her cry when she exposed the negative to the photo paper.  She just wanted to give it a shot and see how it would turn out, even with the silly face TK was making. Maybe she'd send it to him for laughs.  Kari smiled as she put it in the next chemical and then the fixer to finish the print.  Maybe TK was just being silly, but that was one of the reasons why she loved him.  She pulled the finished print out of the fixer.

"TK, you so ruined this picture," she joked to herself.  Staring at the picture made her miss him and a drop fell on the print.  It wasn't excess from the chemicals she used for the print.  It was a tear.  Kari was crying.  Good thing she was alone in the dark room or someone might think she messed up on one of her prints.

"Oh, TK…" she whispered, sniffing.  She wiped a tear away and held the new print to her heart as new tears ran down her cheeks.

I cried - and I don't care who knows it.  
I cried - I ain't too proud to show it.  
I cried - when you said good-bye.

I cried, I cried, I cried  
When you said good-bye.  
I cried  
I cried.

**How was that?  Did it make you cry?**


End file.
